


Tied Together With A Friendship Bracelet

by captainkippen



Series: tumblr oneshots [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Didn't realise what a sucker I am for TJ and Andi being mates, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkippen/pseuds/captainkippen
Summary: TJ goes to Andi for help.





	Tied Together With A Friendship Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> This is maybe my favourite [tumblr prompt](https://captainkippen.tumblr.com/post/181463353353/tj-makes-cyrus-a-friendship-bracelet-that-andi) I've had yet

Bowie was sprawled across the couch with Bex and Andi in the middle of a movie marathon when the doorbell rung. They all looked at one another in confusion - none of them had plans today, and Cece was out of town so it couldn’t be her.

“Nose goes,” Andi and Bex both declared suddenly, touching their noses with triumphant grins at Bowie.

“You guys are the worst,” He groaned loudly as he got up, shoving Bex’s feet off from his lap. “I bet it’s not even for me.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Bex said cheerfully. “You should’ve been faster.”

Bowie shook his head. He always lost as ‘nose goes’, however, the faux annoyance on his face was quickly wiped away and replaced with an expression of bafflement when he opened the door to reveal a kid he didn’t recognise. They stared at one another. 

“You’re here for Andi?” Bowie guessed.

“Uh, yeah…” The kid said. He looked rather grumpy, shoulders hunched and hands shoved in his pockets. It was strange, Bowie thought he knew all of Andi’s friends by now and they normally looked a little happier to be there. “Is she in?”

“Andi!” Bowie called over his shoulder but lingered at the door. “It’s for you!” 

“Who is it?” She called back. 

Bowie looked at the kid. “Uh, who are you?” 

“I’m TJ.”

“It’s TJ!” Bowie yelled.

“TJ?” And with that Andi got up to join them at the door. She looked confused, and for a moment Bowie worried that she didn’t actually know this weird kid at the door and he was some kind of freaky stalker boy. “What’re you doing here?”

The kid, TJ apparently, shuffled his feet awkwardly and didn’t meet Andi’s eyes. “Uh… I was just wondering,” He rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably, glancing uncertainly at Bowie. “I just needed to ask you something.”

Andi looked at Bowie expectantly, and it took him a moment to realise she was silently telling him to go away. He raised his hands in mock surrender and returned to his seat next to Bex.

“Who’s TJ?” He mouthed at her. Bex shrugged, she looked just as confused as him. 

There was some quiet chatter by the door, then Andi stepped aside and let TJ in. 

“We’re going to my room,” She said to her parents.

“Okay…” Bowie said, watching them go.

“Leave the door open!” Bex called after them.

“Mom!” Andi groaned, embarrassed.

 

*******

 

Andi was probably more surprised and confused than her parents were by TJ’s sudden appearance. They’d had a grand total of one conversation the entire time they’d known each other, and usually only saw one another when TJ made rare appearances at group outings.

“So… you need my help?” She asked, sitting down at her desk. 

TJ hovered awkwardly by the door. “I guess, yeah.”

“You know you can sit down,” She said, gesturing at the bed. It was weird watching him listened and sit carefully on the edge, looking around at her room as he went. The sight of TJ in her house, let alone her bedroom, was an unexpected one. They weren’t exactly friends.

“So…”

“I don’t know what to get Cyrus for his birthday,” He blurted out suddenly. “I mean… I know what I’d get him if I had money, but I like… don’t.” 

“Right…” She replied, failing to see what this had to do with her.

“I was just… Cyrus is always talking about you and Buffy, and he said you make really cool stuff in your shack and things-”

“He talks to you about that stuff?” She asked, surprised. She wasn’t sure what she expected TJ and Cyrus to talk about, their friendship was a bit of a mystery to her (and, admittedly, everybody else), but it wasn’t that. 

He nodded at her. “He’s really proud of you guys. Anyway, I thought maybe like… I don’t know maybe you could show me how to make him something?”

“ _You_ want _me_ to help you make something for Cyrus?” She took a moment to process this. Today just kept getting weirder and weirder. There was a brief second where she considered that maybe this was some sort of joke like TJ was playing a prank on her, but then she remembered the effort he’d put into getting along with Buffy and Jonah just to make Cyrus happy. 

“Okay,” She said. 

“Really?” TJ looked as if he couldn’t believe she’d agreed.

She nodded. “Sure. I love making crafts, and Cyrus would probably really appreciate us getting to know each other better. What do you wanna make him?” 

He shrugged. “What do you usually make?” 

“I make all sorts of stuff; headbands, jewellery… I made Jonah a bracelet once, you might’ve seen him wearing it.”

He picked at his jeans, considering this for a moment. “You think I could make Cyrus a bracelet?” 

“Sure!” Andi said, starting to get excited. She hopped up. “Come with me.”

 

*******

 

They wound up at Andi Shack, Bex and Bowie coming with them to raid Cece’s fridge and pretend they weren’t peering out the kitchen window to watch them. Every so often one of them would pop their head around the door with some lame excuse to check in on them, which Andi would’ve found more embarrassing if TJ didn’t seem to find it so funny.

“Do they think I’m gonna corrupt you or something?” He asked.

Andi snorted. “Probably, I didn’t tell them about Amber yet.”

“Oh yeah, Cyrus mentioned you guys were dating,” He said casually. “You guys are a cute couple. You think your parents will be mad?”

“Thanks. And no, it’s not that I’m worried about, they won’t care that I’m bi… it’s more my mom not liking Amber that I’m worried about. She doesn’t really trust her. We went through some stuff. I’m trying to ease her into the idea of us dating before we tell her.” 

“Right, right, cool…” Quiet fell over the shack as they sat, fiddling with Andi’s tools. TJ was a quick learner, it didn’t take him long to get the hang of bracelet making. Cyrus was going to love the present. After a moment he broke the silence. “How’d you tell Amber you liked her?” 

Wow, he was just full of surprises today. “Uh… I didn’t really, the others kinda like to joke that neither of us really noticed we were dating before Jonah pointed it out. Why?” 

He shrugged. “No reason.”

It sounded like a lie. Andi watched how careful he was, twisting the materials of the bracelet into a gentle braid with his fingers, and something clicked suddenly in her mind. “I know you don’t know me very well,” She said carefully, focusing her eyes on her own bracelet. “But if you ever want to talk about anything, I’m here to listen.”

“Thanks, Andi,” He said, quietly.

 

*******

  
Cyrus loved the bracelet, he put it on immediately and declared it the best present ever. It was almost worth the ridiculous amount of time it took Andi to convince Bex and Bowie that _no_ she _hadn’t_ picked up another new boyfriend recently. Almost.


End file.
